


Whitewood

by Bookworm39



Series: I'll take the long road home (that's lined in blood and snow) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Female Friendship, Gen, Horror, Horror Elements, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm39/pseuds/Bookworm39
Summary: A quick conversation after a very strange day.(An excerpt from a horror story idea, inspired by my watching too many horror ARGs. Written in June of 2018.)
Series: I'll take the long road home (that's lined in blood and snow) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981549





	Whitewood

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so! First I published this as part of one work that was gonna contain all my original works that I had backlogged. However, I thought it was more fitting and fair to let each bit of writing stand on its own. So, here it is!  
> I'll try to transcribe the couple of other pieces I don't have digital copies fairly quickly, then I can post the rest. Dunno if/when I'll have the time or braincells to write more original stuff, but we'll see!

Juliet's eyes wandered over the landscape outside the car window. Scraggly trees and shrubs lined the road, while weedy grass filled the medians. The sun was low in the sky, and the air felt... calm, with no indication of what she and her friend had just seen. Of who they'd just seen.

They'd listened to the legends. They'd went to check out the abandoned, burned-out medical school in the forest outside of town. As was to be expected of a place described in such a manner, it hadn't exactly been inviting.

But, still, they hadn't expected anything too horrific. No ax murderers, no ghosts, and creepy, seemingly-faceless, trench coat-wearing figures.

Juliet's roommate looked over from the driver's seat, one eyebrow raised. "You alright, Jules?"

Juliet nodded silently, not bothering to turn and face the driver. "Yup."

Kimberly sighed. "No, you're not." The car stopped at a light, and she turned fully to face Juliet. "Look, I get it. That was quite possibly the scariest thing I've seen since Halloween of 'oh-five, but it's fine. We live forty-five minutes away from there. Any twisted, mutant, fiery hellbeasts are gonna have to work pretty hard to get to us."

"Yeah, yeah." Juliet twirled a bit of dark, curly hair around her finger, lost in thought. "I know, it's just..." She turned to Kimberly, brow furrowed. "Did you... see anybody there?"

Kimberly stared blankly. "What? No, why would I-" A car horn blasted behind them, startling both of the girls. Kimberly jerked her head towards the now-green stoplight, then turned back around to the trunk. "Alright, alright, I'm going!" she yelled, and put her foot on the gas. After getting the car moving again, she glanced back at Juliet. "Why would I have seen something?"

Juliet pouted slightly, clearly thinking. "I mean... Are you sure? They might've been wearing dark clothes, a-and honestly, I wouldn't blame you for not being able to make out their face-"

"Y'know, I might've seen a creep walking around looking like a ninja," Kimberly mused.

"Really?!"

"No, I didn't see anything like that!" Juliet jumped at the sudden outburst, complete with frantic hand gestures, and the hopeful gleam in her eyes faded. Kimberly took a deep breath, glanced in the rearview mirror, then continued, "But I think I'm catching on to what you're saying."

Juliet looked at the floor. "I know it sounds crazy, but..." Struggling to recall details, she went on, "I thought I saw someone in there. Black trenchcoat, I think brown hair..." _And I swear I couldn't focus on their face,_ she thought, but she trailed off before she said it.

With a shrug, Kimberly said, "I mean, I guess it's not _too_ crazy. Maybe some random thrill-seeeker wandering around in there. Sorta like us." She then groaned, running a hand through her hair. "And if I get asbestos because we went in there, I'm gonna find Todd and-" She started flailing her hand wildly in frustration. "Just gonna-"

"Hands on the wheel, Kim," Juliet said, smiling wryly. She took a deep, shaky breath, then said, "Yeah, you're probably right. I mean, it was a little eerie, but what are the odds it was somebody actually dangerous?"

"That's my girl!" Kimberly said, grinning. "Now, c'mon, let's head back to campus. This was just one of those days that only ungodly amounts of junk food and a movie marathon can make better."

With a quiet sigh, Juliet nodded, glancing back out the window. Everything would be fine. They didn't have anything to worry about. It would be fine.

She hoped.


End file.
